Pillsbury Doughboy
by Alice001
Summary: What happenes when Emmett watches a commerical for Toaster Strudels? Read and find out! Please Review too!


(I don't own Twilight or any of its characters and I don't own the Pillsbury Doughboy)

_A/N: this story was inspired by my friends. They were trying to imitate the Pillsbury Doughboy and I thought it was funny. Thanks guys!! _

Pillsbury Doughboy

I sat starting at the TV screen. There was nothing on and I was so bored. Alice and Rosalie went out shopping, (as usual Alice tried to drag as many people as possible) Esme and Carlisle were out hunting and Edward was with Bella so I was all alone. I herd footsteps so I knew that Carlisle and Esme were back. I went to the window and gagged.

Carlisle and Esme were making out. Ew. My _parents_ were making out. Even Ewer. I was almost about to barf so I went back to the TV and tried to shake off the horrible image. Just then a commercial came on for Toaster Strudels. Yum. I had one before, but than I threw it back up in a matter of minutes and the whole family was laughing at my stupidity. They were acting like if that was the first time! Anyways… I sat there watching this when a finger poked The Pillsbury Doughboy in the stomach. It made the funniest sound ever. It went

"Whooho." (A/N: is that the noise it makes?) I burst out laughing. I was laughing so hard that I fell off of the sofa. Esme came running in.

"What happened Emmett?" She asked. I stopped laughing and looked at her. Her lip-gloss was smeared, her hair was messed up, and her clothes were all wrinkly. I dissolved into a laughing fit again. Esme just looked at me confused.

"Emmett…never mind." And she walked away.

I finally stopped laughing and went back to watching TV.

Esme came out of the study for a while with her nose in a book. I hopped up and wanting to go ask her something when she bumped into me. The tip of her finger poked my stomach.

"Whooho." I said imitating the Pillsbury Doughboy. Esme gave me a funny look. She looked down at my stomach and back up to my face. Then she poked my stomach again.

"Whooho." I said. Esme started laughing, and went back to her book and walked away still giggling.

It was around ten 'o clock at night and everyone was home. I wouldn't say anything if you talked me, but if you poked my stomach I'd say "Whooho." I went downstairs and everyone was looking at me. Esme had told everyone about me acting like an inanimate object on TV. Rosalie came up to me first.

"Emmett, darling, are you okay?" She asked and touched my cheek. I just stared. "Emmett why won't you answer me?" she asked. I knew I was annoying her, but the Pillsbury Doughboy never answered and angel. Rosy was getting frustrating now.

"You have to poke him in the stomach." Jasper piped up. Rosalie turned around and glared at him. After a few more attempts of trying, Rosalie finally gave up. Jasper came over to me and poked my stomach.

"Whooho." I said and everyone started laughing.

"Let me try!" Alice said and poked me in the stomach.

"Whooho." I said.

One by one the whole family even Carlisle and Esme came up to me and poked my stomach and each time I'd say "Whooho." And then they all would start laughing.

"Emmett stop. This is stupid. I'll make you say something else." Rosalie promised. I grinned and walked back upstairs.

"Good luck with that." I herd Edward say.

I went up to my room and I lied down on my bed.

The next morning Bella came over. I went downstairs and on my way down I herd Bella whisper to Alice.

"Is it true?"

"Yes, Bella." Alice said and hung her head down as if someone had died. "I think you can get him out of it." Alice said.

"Please Bella will you?" Rosalie asked and Bella looked up at her.

"What?" Bella demanded.

"Will you please help Emmett snap out of it?" Wow I really am worrying Rosalie.

I was downstairs and everyone stared at me. Bella turned to Edward who was standing right next to her and kissed him and everyone started at them. Bella wrapped her arms around Edward's neck and Edward pulled Bella closer to him. WOW. Is this how they kissed everytime? Bella's heart was thudding erectly in her chest and she was breathing hard. When they finally pulled apart Bella turned beet red. Then as she was walking to me she tripped but Edward caught her. I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing and I really didn't know why. Rosalie looked at me. I stopped laughing in an instant. I just made another noise besides my whooho.

"Damn it." I grumbled.

"Thank you Bella." Rosalie said and walked over to me.

"Will you please stop it now?" she asked.

"But it was so much fun!" I protested.

"Emmett…" Rosalie warned.

"Okay okay." I said and Rosalie smiled and hugged me. That Pillsbury Doughboy is one funny guy.

So what do you guys think? Please Review so I know if you liked it or not! And check out my other stories and don't forget to review them! Thanks for reading!! ) –Alice001


End file.
